Nico's Death
by Molala24
Summary: This is Nico's Death and why.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

I don't think I can take it anymore.

I'm losing everyone I love and I can't stop it, just sit there and watch as my life shatters.

Yeah, I've done things I'm not proud of, especially things I shouldn't have done.

I bet you want to know the things I've done?

Was I right?

I bet I was.

Oh so some of you said no?

Well then you can just go back to your mommas and let them read you the Ugly Duckling.

Okay well anyways here it is.

I broke Percy and Annabeth up.

I know some of you are like: BOO! Nico I hate you know, go die!

Well that's what everybody seems to think now.

But they don't know the real story.

I was sitting in my cabin watching the Greek fire light up my dark man-cave, when Annabeth comes in crying her eyes out.

Before I could ask her what was a matter she choked out,

"P-P-Percy b-b-y the beac-h-h. H-e-e c-c-heated on m-e-e!"

Now I know some of you people are like what?

But that's actually not the real story I just tricked you guys.

Hate me?

I thought so.

Okay so here's is the actual story.

I was sitting in my cabin watching the Greek fire light up my dark man-cave when Jake from the Hephaestus cabin came in.

"Annabeth at the beach hurry!" he shouted at me.

I ran as fast I could follow Jake step-by-step.

When we arrived at the beach people were crowded around Annabeth like she had just drowned to death.

Then realization dawned on me.

Holy shit Annabeth needs CPR.

Where is Percy when you need him?

Oh right he's in New York getting groceries for his Mommy.

"Does anyone now CPR", an Apollo kid asked around the crowed.

I couldn't believe what I was going to do.

I raised my hand, "I do."

People all around me looked stunned some even gasped.

"Well hurry up and get her breathing!" an Aphrodite girl screamed.

I went up to Annabeth and cupped her head into my right hand and put my mouth against her mouth and puffed air into her, after that I pushed in and out on her chest.

I kept doing that until I felt a tongue in my mouth!

I opened my eyes and saw that her eyes were still closed but she had her hands around my waist already.

I heard some guy howl.

I tried to get her off me but no use. When did Annabeth get stronger than me?

"What is going on here?" somebody screamed.

I recognized the voice.

Percy's.

Annabeth opened her eyes and saw what she was doing and then let go of me.

"Percy-y-y, I-I-I thought he was you-u-u!" Annabeth shrieked.

"Oh yeah right, and to think one of my best friends, kissing MY girlfriend!" He shouted at us.

"Wow. Wow. Wow." I said putting my hands up In surrender "I wasn't kissing her, she drowned and apparently I'm the only one here who knows CPR!"

"Yeah I bet so." Percy said sarcastically.

"That's it Annabeth. We. Are. Over." he said coldly. With that he walked away.

Annabeth looked at me, and slapped me across the face.  
>"You ruin EVERYTHING Nico!", she yelled at me.<p>

With that she walked away to go find Percy.

Nobody that was actually there in the crowed will confess what really happened.

I guess they don't want to get on Old Sea Beard's bad side.

I'm on it and it's not that bad, you just can't go into any water, but you can drink it!

For the next few days I got cold stares from the Aphrodite cabin, Percy, and pretty much everybody else.

I saw Annabeth at dinner yesterday, and let me tell you she was beaten.

Her hair was in snarls, her eyes red from crying, and dark circles under her eyes.

Some people will shout at me: BOO! We hate you, go die!

Well thank you guys for the suggestion.

Because that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I'm sitting in my room right now writing my suicide letter.

_Dear whoever cares,_

_I'm committing my own death, no one can stop me._

_Everyone says I should die so that's what I'm going to do._

_Here is my will,  
>everything that I own will go to Percy, and the next person to live in the Hades cabin.<em>

_Now time for the actual letter._

_Percy, you were just like a brother to me, you helped me, made me who I am, and you broke me._

_Annabeth, you were my sister, the one I could go to for help, and you broke me as well._

_Chiron, you were my mentor, my teacher, my instructor, when death greets me I will thank you._

_Grover, you were a good friend I hope you can save the Earth, because boy does it need help._

_Stole Brothers, thanks for dying my hair pink, and helping me steal sodas, you will be missed._

_Aphrodite cabin, I love you all!_

_Thanks for the memories; they just weren't enough to keep me going.  
>I can't keep living with the glares, the rumors, or the heartbreak.<em>

_Broken people can't stay broken, but for some reason I did._

_Maybe it was because I hated the shouting._

_My haters just know that you are to blame mostly._

_This has been building up for a long time._

_And I just want you to know that my father did offer me the job to be the Grim Reaper if I ever did die young._

_So I will be visiting all of you._

_I will now be able to be with my mother and sister again._

_So don't feel bad just yet._

_And that's my letter, don't lose it._

_I'll be watching._

_-Nico diAngelo._

Having already planned my death I take my black iron sword and plunged it through my heart.

I feel a rippling pain, then nothing, everything turns black.

Next thing I knew I was starring into the cold eyes of my father.

We talked for a moment, and I accepted the post of Grim Reaper.

I was let back to Earth to see my shrine being burned.

I saw the whole camp gathered around a beautiful black shrine embroided with white pearls.

Just as they were about the burn the shrine Percy came rushing out of my cabin, eyes red from crying I guess.

"I found a letter from him." he said wheezing for air.

People gasped and as Percy opened it I noticed the people around me.

Everyone from camp had decided to come even all the nymphs and satyrs including Grover.

I walked to the front of the crowed, people not noticing me because I was invisible.

Percy read my will out loud; he even started crying at one point in the letter.

As he read the last sentence I could feel chills going through everyone's' spine.

I chuckled and people all turned towards the empty space that was where I was standing.

"Just the wind children." Chiron said, relief sprung to everyone's face.

After they were done burning my shrine I walked up to the center of where all the people were gathered.  
>"My name is Nico diAngelo and I will be watching." I said<p>

That's when I shadow traveled the hell out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything ****L**

**Percy's POV**

I couldn't believe it!

Annabeth freaking cheated on me!

After I gave up immortality just to be with her!

Well mostly to be with her at least.

But still she cheated on me!

With Nico who is like 2 years younger than her by the way.

That fucking cousin of mine! How could he?

He knew I loved her, well love her.

He even knew that I would propose to her before we went to college!

Little no good cousin of mine.

Jake tried telling me that he was just giving her CPR, but she had her hands around his waist and eyes closed.

I could even see tongue!

Do you think I over-reacted?

Of course you do.

I mean Annabeth is so pretty, with her perfect curly blonde hair, gray eyes, and body.

But it is nice to finally get rid of her nagging.

"Percy get this, do that, no Percy I'm not ready! We have to wait until we get married."

Finally I can have peace!

I don't have to study with her 24/7 now either!

I can just get the grade that I want.

And now I don't have to clean my room every day, or get a shower!

Oh I miss her so much! Come back to me Annabeth! Please?

At dinner I saw her, even though she was a mess, she looked beautiful.

She would always be my mess even though we weren't together.

I was ignoring Nico.

I heard people shouting at him the other day.

I even heard that the Aphrodite cabin was mad at him

The only one who didn't seem to be mad at him was Jake.

Jake was even telling everyone that it was a mistake and that Nico was just giving Annabeth CPR.

I want to believe him. I really do, but for some reason I feel like if I do forgive Nico and get back together with Annabeth then something that we would need would pass us by.

So until I don't have that feeling I'm giving him the shoulder.

But not just any shoulder.

The cold shoulder!

When I went to bed that night I had the weirdest dream.

I saw Nico talking to his father.

Hades looked odd.

Not cold or mean like he used to, but happy.

"Son", Hades was saying "Do you accept the post of Grim Reaper, and to kill and riddance those of the souls of who I tell you for all eternity, or just until I say so. Including this post you will get to go back to Earth, see people, and you can be invisible. You can even have children change form in about 5 years."

Without hesitation Nico said, "I accept Father; I have committed my own death, ready for this task."

Then there was a magnificent purst of gray smoke.

When the smoke cleared Nico looked odd.

He looked the same age, but timeless like how the Hunters of Artemis look.

He had that silver look to his skin.

He also had black everything on: shirt, jeans, belt, and hair.

His black sword hung at his side, but he was carrying a scythe.

When I saw this I shuddered.

Nico was the Grim Reaper.

I had to stop this I woke up with sweat pouring down my face.

I had to stop this!

Maybe there was still time, maybe just maybe he hadn't died yet.

I ran to the Hades cabin not bothering to knock.

I just ran right through.

What I saw inside almost made me faint.

There was Nico lying on his bed, sword sticking up from his chest.

The room smelled of blood.

I was too late.

Nico was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

I ran to the Big House, and knocked on the door.

A minute later Argus opened the door.

"I need to talk to Chiron. It's really important!" I said.

As he walked away I had the feeling that Hades was offering Nico the post of Grim Reaper right under my feet. A feeling of terror washed over me at that thought.

As Chiron walked out he was wearing purple curlers in his hair and tail and wearing… a pink night gown?

I would've laughed at Chiron but I came to talk to him for important reasons not to invite him to a tea party.

"Nico in his cabin, come quick." I said in a rush.

But he did follow me.

When I opened the door, I heard Chiron shudder.

"We need to make a proper shrine for this young hero." He said before walking away.

I think I even saw him blink some tears away.

I hadn't noticed it but I had tears rolling down my face.

About two days later we had the burial.

Before the burning of the shrine I went to Nico's cabin.

As I was looking at his room: black bed sheets still covered in blood, his skull ring on his night stand, and a letter next to it.

Wait.

A letter?

A letter!

A letter.

Nico left a letter!

I grabbed it and ran out to where everyone in camp was gathered.

"I found a letter from him." I shouted to the crowd.

Everyone was silent, some people gasped.

As I opened the letter I had to blink tears away.

"_Dear whoever cares,_

_I'm committing my own death, no one can stop me._

_Everyone says I should die so that's what I'm going to do._

_Here is my will,  
>everything that I own will go to Percy, and the next person to live in the Hades cabin.<em>

_Now time for the actual letter._

_Percy, you were just like a brother to me, you helped me, made me who I am, and you broke me._

_Annabeth, you were my sister, the one I could go to for help, and you broke me as well._

_Chiron, you were my mentor, my teacher, my instructor, when death greets me I will thank you._

_Grover, you were a good friend I hope you can save the Earth, because boy does it need help._

_Stole Brothers, thanks for dying my hair pink, and helping me steal sodas, you will be missed._

_Aphrodite cabin, I love you all!_

_Thanks for the memories; they just weren't enough to keep me going.  
>I can't keep living with the glares, the rumors, or the heartbreak.<em>

_Broken people can't stay broken, but for some reason I did._

_Maybe it was because I hated the shouting._

_My haters just know that you are to blame mostly._

_This has been building up for a long time._

_And I just want you to know that my father did offer me the job to be the Grim Reaper if I ever did die young._

_So I will be visiting all of you._

_I will now be able to be with my mother and sister again._

_So don't feel bad just yet._

_And that's my letter, don't lose it._

_I'll be watching._

_-Nico diAngelo."_

I broke into tears when I got to my part, I broke him.

Nico would still be alive if it wasn't for me.

I tried to block that thought out.

No use.

I heard a chuckle, and I guess everybody else did too, because we all turned the same way at the same time.

"Just the wind children." Chiron told us.

I was the one to burn Nico's shrine since I was the closest one to him besides Thalia who was out with the Hunters.

After the burning of the shrine I heard something coming from a body that couldn't be seen.

"My name is Nico diAngelo and I will be watching."

Then nothing.


End file.
